


Newt's Job

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, No Uprising content, Post-War, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Newt actually does top sometimes. Here's why.





	Newt's Job

Hermann took the remote right out of Newt’s hand when Newt selected, from the TV menu, the science documentary that Hermann had narrated.

“But I wanna see it,” Newt said. “I haven’t seen it yet.”

“You can watch it sometime when I’m not around. I do not want to spend the evening listening to myself. No one likes the sound of their own voice, except you.” Hermann stopped scrolling through the menu for a moment. “Actually, what about that? We could watch that program that you filmed out on the beach, with that marine biologist.”

“Nah, it’s not out yet. I think it comes out in June. How about if we watch that new _Star Trek_?”

Hermann blinked. “There’s another new _Star Trek_ series?”

“As long as nerds like us keep watching ‘em, they’re gonna keep making ‘em.” Newt took the remote back and found the first episode of the series.

Neither of them expected to be blown away by the new show – a _Trek_ series always took a while to find its groove – but it soon became clear to Newt that even Hermann couldn’t keep his mind on the television. Halfway through the episode, he rested his hand on Newt’s knee, curling his fingers a little to stroke the inside of his thigh. A moment later, however, he then retreated.

Newt understood, from several years of experience, what this meant: Hermann was letting Newt know that he was inclined to maybe get up to something a little later, but also that he wanted Newt to be the one to actually initiate, to take charge. Hermann was usually fine with telling Newt what he wanted, especially after all this time. But when he made a little move like that and then withdrew, it was because he was still shy about asking Newt for one particular kind of affection.

If Newt had his own way, he would bottom all the time. But early on, after a few months of greedily spreading his legs, he heard Hermann sigh with disappointment one night, watching Newt pull out the lube and then flop flat on his back.

“Oh,” Newt had said, “did you not want to...? I mean, we can just jerk each other off, or I can blow you...?”

“It’s not that,” Hermann had reassured him. He’d seemed to want to say more, but he was so nervous about saying some things out loud. Newt had played a little Twenty Questions until he came to understand that Hermann, also, had a craving for cock that needed to be soothed occasionally. Newt had never thought about topping in his life, but at that moment of this revelation, he was immediately determined to develop a taste and a talent for it, and quickly – there was no way he was going to leave Hermann unsatisfied. But he never fell in love with doing it, and still had to psych himself up on those occasions when Hermann gave him the signal, as he would with any other chore.

Newt waited a few minutes, after Hermann’s hand had retreated from his knee. Then, he leaned over to rest his head on Hermann’s shoulder, and murmured, “You wanna do just one episode, and then go to bed a little early?”

Hermann said, “We could do that,” in an adorably unassuming way, like hadn’t just given Newt the signal that he wanted to fuck.

Having confirmed Hermann’s desire, Newt zoned out a little, ignoring the show and retreating into his psychological preparation. He started thinking about an alternate universe, one where he refused to give Hermann what he wanted, and a possible consequence of that: Hermann seeking it with someone else. Newt pictured a nameless, faceless man, built like a brick house and well-hung; just a big, friendly service stud whose sole purpose in life was to train his blushing consorts to relax and open their shy, fluttering holes to all the pleasures his girthy cock could provide.

Newt imagined this stranger exerting a bare minimum of effort but driving Hermann to ecstasy all the same, drawing from him the most obscene, enthusiastic noises. He could easily picture Hermann enjoying all the attention he was getting, having his every need seen to without even having to ask, by a man who could anticipate his every desire.

It didn’t take much dwelling on these mental images to give Newt a throbbing rage-boner. There was no way he was going to let this imaginary competitor for Hermann’s affection who didn’t actually exist do his job, damn it!

As soon as the credits began to roll, Newt shut off the television and urged Hermann to come to bed with him.

A devout believer that anything worth doing was worth doing well, Newt was determined to not let Hermann be in charge of anything for the rest of the night. When Hermann went to unbutton the top button of his own shirt, Newt shut that down immediately. He took charge of all the clothing removal, then laid a very naked Hermann down on the bed gently, like it was his first time, cooing at him about how he was gonna get treated so right.

Newt whipped his own shirt off, but then Hermann asked him to go slow, so he could watch. Newt obliged, muttering as he continued to strip slowly, “Such a bossy bottom.” Hermann covered his face with his hands to hide how intensely he was both blushing and grinning.

Newt got the lube out of the drawer, then laid down alongside Hermann. He stroked with the flat of his palm up and down the ghostly-pale skin of Hermann’s inner thigh. “Spread your legs for me,” he said, “so I can make you feel good.”

Hermann’s eyes fluttered shut as he obeyed. It was a gorgeous sight, but to be honest, having that kind of control wasn’t a big thrill for Newt. He’d much rather lie back, like Hermann was doing. But Newt pictured the faceless stranger again, tirelessly thrusting two thick fingers in and out of a very happy Hermann, and regained a little of his determination.

He opened Hermann by increments, with first one finger, then two. It was a strain on his wrist, but Newt tried to ignore that and focus on what was going on higher up, as that was where things were the most interesting, anyway. Hermann was panting and whining with each jab of Newt’s fingers. He turned his head, mouth agape, begging wordlessly for a kiss to make it even better. Newt obliged and then some; when he plunged his tongue into Hermann’s mouth, he immediately felt the powerful clench of Hermann’s muscles around his fingers. He loved doing that so much, he did it again immediately; he ought to get _some_ entertainment out of it, he believed, if he was going to have to do all the work. The quivering of Hermann’s most sensitive, private place was fun to feel, and he poked and prodded until he found Hermann’s sweet spot, which made him gasp and wriggle even more.

“So how do you want to do it?” Newt asked. “Do you want to lie on your side, or on your stomach, or...?”

Hermann hemmed and hawed a little before admitting what he really wanted. “What about the cube?” he asked tentatively, as if he would have brought it up at all if he wasn’t desperate for it.

“One cube, comin’ up.” Newt slid his fingers out, then hopped off the bed and went to the closet, to pull out the big foam cube that they used for sex. They’d bought it so that Hermann could do hands-and-knees without having to actually put weight on his bad leg, although Newt had started using it too, and for the same purpose, as it required even less effort on his part to get fucked comfortably.

Newt put the cube on the bed, then went to get a towel to cover it with. He took Hermann by the hand and guided him up and onto the cube, even if Hermann didn’t really need the help. Hermann rested his middle on the cube, wrapping his arms around it in front of him. He left enough space between his thighs and the cube so that Newt could reach between and touch his cock.

“You ready for me?” Newt asked, kneeing up behind Hermann and spreading Hermann’s cheeks with his fingers, thumbing at his slippery entrance.

“Yes,” Hermann whispered, and clutched at the foam, charmingly embarrassed about being so exposed, even if he was the one who had wanted it, who had asked for it.

Newt squeezed out some lube onto his cock, then lined up the head with Hermann’s hole and dipped it in, just to the crown, before he withdrew. He did this several times, because he knew it drove Hermann nuts.

Sure enough, before long Hermann was begging, “Please don’t tease me.”

“Why should I give it to you all at once, huh?” Newt asked with a smirk.

Hermann snapped, “Because—” But then, save for a frustrated growl, he was silent, not having a good answer.

Newt laughed. “Don’t worry. I told you I was gonna take care of you.” With that, he pushed himself in to the root, and Hermann’s filthy groan was nearly enough to make him come then and there.

But that would not have done. Newt had a job. So he mastered himself, drew his cock nearly all the way out, then plunged in again, provoking another delicious moan. All the noises Hermann made, and the way he squirmed with pleasure, were reason enough for Newt to continue, even if he found this duty so tedious. He knew how good it felt, and so having the privilege of giving Hermann that kind of satisfaction was a fair deal, he had to admit. Also, seeing as how Hermann didn’t have the best relationship with his own body, it was a great consolation to Newt to see him experiencing so much pleasure, accompanied as it was by only the fun, dirty kind of embarrassment, and none of that un-fun kind of shame.

Newt rocked into Hermann at a steady pace; it was boring, not to mention tough on the knees, but Hermann needed a prolonged and regular rhythm to get off. Newt reached down to stroke his cock in time, listening to the resulting throaty whimpers and lusty groans, and wishing that he was in Hermann’s place.

Even coming was less fun when he topped, because he had to work harder for it, straining and sweating as he pumped Hermann through his orgasm first. But it was still an orgasm, and one experienced while very, very close to Hermann, so he didn’t have much to complain about.

He stayed inside afterward, collapsing onto Hermann with a huff, leaving him a little breathless.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Hermann wheezed. “You must work at least as hard as that when you ride me.”

Newt grabbed Hermann around the waist and, with his last scrap of energy, pulled them off the cube so they could lie on the bed properly. Hermann rolled onto his stomach, and Newt propped himself up on one elbow and rubbed Hermann’s back a little. “It’s really not the same,” he said.

“Oh?” Hermann waited for a further explanation.

Newt looked at Hermann’s contented face and relaxed shoulders, thought about much he ought to appreciate what Hermann did for him most of the time, and considered his response very carefully. “Nah,” he finally said, smiling at Hermann, and then told a little white lie: “It’s better.”

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this sort of nonsense


End file.
